Winter Once Again And Forever
by MC'Phoenix
Summary: .:Victoria:."Comenzaba el invierno aquel día, el aire fresco parecía correr más aprisa, riendo al oído de los pequeños, y era el inicio también de una nueva Victoria, una Victoria en donde sería invierno siempre" Reto.


**Disclaimer:** Esto debería venir incorporado en ff, algo así como una aplicación, porque despuésde casi dos años en el sitio, cansa xD

**Claim:** Victoria. Aparece el James ;)

**Advertencias:** Nepes, nomás que me inventé el pasado de Victoria.

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

**Winter Once Again And Forever**

_**(1# Inicio)**_

* * *

_Victoria._

_._

Comenzaba el invierno aquel día, se notaba en el ambiente, el aire fresco parecía correr más aprisa, con su mano helada acariciando los rostros de los transeúntes y riendo al oído de los pequeños.

Era el inicio de una nueva época del año, que lo cubría todo de blanco y obligaba a buscar pareja para poder andar abrazados por las calles de hielo y así conservar el calor, para poder compartir una taza de café o chocolate caliente o una tarde en la cama llena de cobijas gruesas, junto a la persona que uno más quiere. Era también una nueva temporada donde todo parecía más mágico, donde abundaban las narices rojas, los abrigos de pieles y bolas siendo lanzadas en todas partes. El espíritu juvenil volvía a despertar una vez más.

Era, para las personas, una etapa en la que se compraban regalos, se compartían navidades y nuevos años, cenas, fuegos artificiales y alegría. En cambio, para los vampiros, era una época donde abundaba la sangre caliente, un manjar, y donde abundaba la cantidad de gente paseando por todos lados, era una etapa donde podían elegir bien su cena y donde no tendrían problemas por alimentarse un poo más de lo debido. Tenía sus beneficios para ambas especies.

Pero para ella, para Victoria, era casi todo lo contrario.

Aquel era el primer invierno que pasaría fuera de su hogar, porque simplemente no podía vivir allí, no con un padre alcohólico y una madre que cambiaba todas las semanas. Aquel no era su hogar, aquel no er aun hogar, siquiera.

Pasaría frío, lo sabía, y no tenía empleo. A sus diecisiete, había sido despedida del último por faltar demasiado, todo debido a los caprichos y berrinches que su padre usualmente hacía, muchas veces obligándola a quedarse en la casa. Pasaría frío, pero no le importaba, porque en su escala de prioridades, escapar del Infierno era su casa era mejor que todo y nada.

Victoria estaba sola aquella noche, y aunque por suerte no caía nieve aún, la primer noche del invierno era notablemente fría. Estaba sola, con las mismas ropas que llevaba en el momento en el que se fue de su casa, tres días atrás, el cabello enmarañado y el rostro sucio, las manos heladas y las rodillas mordidas por el cemento del asfalto y las aceras. Odiaba todo aquello, pero estaba agradecida de poder haber escapado del maldito de su padre.

Era la vida, así le había tocado y así debía vivirla.

Estaba abrazándose las piernas y tratando de mantener todo el calor posible cuando oyó un golpe ensordecedor demasiado cerca suyo y una mole oscura derrumbándola al suelo, aplastándola y sin dejarle respirar. Unos dientes que supo eran demasiado filosos rozaron su cuello, pero ella estaba demasiado sorprendida como para asustarse y rogar por ayuda.

— Mierda niña, estás fría —masculló una voz demasiado masculina cerca suyo, un murmullo que apesar de ser violento era maravilloso.

El cuerpo no se despegó del suyo, frío, muy frío, extrañándole y advirtiéndole que era peligroso, que él era demasiado peligroso. Pero su sentido de supervivencia se había averiado con el frío, y en la poca luz que le brindaba el faro más cercano, ella pudo ver que los ojos de aquel hombre eran sangre, muy oscura, solidificada, mortal, aterradora.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y la mano helada del hombre le tapó la boca, quizá para que no gritara, quizá no, pero Victoria tuvo una fuerte corazonada de que de allí saldría rota al menos. Para el deleite de él, su corazón comenzó a latir demasiado aprisa.

Dio un respingo cuando sintió el suave trazo que dibujaba la punta de la nariz helada de él sobre su cuello y se echó, por primera vez en todo lo que había durado aquella extraña situación, a la desesperación. No saldría sana de allí, lo sabía.

— Hueles bien, ¿sabes? Hueles bastante bien —sintió la lengua de él dándole una caricia húmeda en el filo de su clavícula y un murmullo helado contra su piel—. Y de seguro que sabes bien, también —Victoria comenzó a sollozar, aquel era su fin, ella moriría allí, lo sabía, lo sabía, él era un monstruo—. Sh, tranquila pequeña, he decidido conservarte, podrías serme útil, presiento un gran potencial en ti.

La tomó por el rostro, con fuerza, sin cuidado, manos sucias, manos viejas, y le besó con demasiado ímpetu, mordisqueando sus labios, estando al borde de moderla allí mismo, porque ella era jodidamente intoxicante, y mantener la cordura y el control parecían tareas bastante difíciles.

— No, no, te conservaré, definitivamente lo haré.

Le sonrió en la oscuridad, dientes blancos brillando sobre la tela negra de la noche, ningún aliento saliendo de entre sus labios que demostrara temperatura interna, una mirada juguetona y la lengua relamiéndose los labios.

James, supo que se llamaba así más tarde, la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró por las calles, sin decir nada más, lastimándole de la fuerza, la urgencia que sentía en aquellos momentos. Necesitaba convertirla, hacerla suya, y hacerlo ya. Victoria sería su nuevo juguete, no podía esperar.

Y mientras era dirigida hacía no sabía dónde, Victoria sólo lloraba, tenía miedo y quería estar en cualquier lugar menos allí, pero era consciente, sabía de alguna manera, que se dirigía a una nueva vida, que James era el vínculo al inicio de una nueva vida, el inicio de una maldición eterna.

Comenzaba el invierno aquel día, se notaba en el ambiente, el aire fresco parecía correr más aprisa, con su mano helada acariciando los rostros de los transeúntes y riendo al oído de los pequeños, y era el inicio también de una nueva Victoria, una Victoria en donde sería invierno siempre.

* * *

_&._


End file.
